What if Ponch got to keep Fido?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: This story is about that dog from the season 1 episode Dog Gone. What if Ponch got to keep it?
1. Chapter 2

_Have you ever wondered, "What if Gary (Jon's first partner) never died?" "What if Ponch never got back on his motorcycle in season 5 episode 13,"Breaking point?" "What if Jon finished his story about Ponch, in season 1 episode 7 "Taking its Toll?" "What if..." There are lots of "What If" questions, about stuff that could've happened. Welcome to the "What if." Series, where all of those questions are answered._

 _Welcome to story number four of the "What If?" Series._

 _"What if Ponch got to keep Fido? The dog in the episode "Dog Gone"_

 _In the episode "Dog Gone." Ponch and Jon find a dog and are supposed to take it to the animal shelter. So it's real owner can come pick it up. Ponch and Jon both want to keep the dog though. Jon takes the dog home, but it is loud, and he is not allowed to have pets in his apartment. So he takes that dog to Ponch. At first Ponch doesn't want it, but after a night spent with the dog. Ponch doesn't want to part with it. He names it Fido, because it needed a name. The dog ends up going to its home at the end. But what if Ponch got to keep the dog?_

 _In this story, Ponch and Jon are still loving the dog, but they know they are supposed to give it to the animal shelter. The lady there tells them if it isn't gone after a certain date Ponch can have it. The owner never comes for Fido. So Ponch gets to keep him._

"Ponch, Getraer will kill us if we keep this up. You need to take Fido to the animal shelter," Jon said. Ponch wasn't paying any attention to Jon he was playing around with Fido on the ground. But as soon as Jon said animal shelter. Fido and Ponch both stopped playing. Ponch hugged Fido tightly.

"Jon I love Fido. I can't take him there," Ponch said. Fido licked Ponch a bunch.

"See, he doesn't want to go either," he said. Jon rolled his eyes.

"I never should've taken him to your place that night. I should've just listened to Getraer and taken him to the animal shelter," Jon said quietly. Ponch tried to ignore that. Then he saw Getraer coming over.

"Uh oh, Fido, you need to hide," Ponch said. Fido just crawled behind Ponch. His tail was wagging, and it was rubbing against Ponch's back. It tickled, but Ponch tried not to laugh. He was still sitting on the ground with Jon looking down at him. Getraer came over.

"What is going on here? I am not paying you to sit around Poncherello," Getraer said.

"I know that," Ponch replied.

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't be sitting here still," Getraer said.

"But I can't leave yet," Ponch said.

"Why not?" Getraer asked. Jon noticed that Ponch was trying to come up with an excuse to stay with Fido. So he tried to help him out.

"Ponch hurt his ankle. If he sits here for a bit and ices it he should be fine. I was just leaving to get the ice," Jon said.

"And you have to sit outside?" Getraer asked.

"I wanted some fresh air," Ponch said. Getraer wasn't buying the story, but he knew Baker and Poncherello well enough to know that when they made up a story, they'd be sticking with that for a while.

"Ok, but let me know when you are leaving. I wanna take a look at your ankle, Poncherello," Getraer said.

"Yes sir," Ponch said. Then watched Getraer walk away. "That was a close one, thanks Jon," Ponch said.

"You're welcome, but now you need to sit here longer and I have to go get some ice," Jon said.

"Why?"

"Your ankle remember?" Jon said. Ponch smiled.

"Oh yeah," Ponch replied.

"Come here Fido," Ponch said. Fido came back over to sit on Ponch again.

"Ya know Fido, that really tickles when you rub your tail against my back," Ponch said, as he pet him. Fido was really happy, he just continued to wag his tail, and lick Ponch's face. Jon came back over.

"Ok Ponch, I called the animal shelter. They said that we could bring Fido over there," Jon said.

"Jon, I don't think you heard a word I said. I am not taking Fido to the animal shelter. You know there is a reason why dogs run away from home. Most of the time it is because they don't get treated nicely," Ponch said.

"Your point is?"

"Jon, I don't think Fido wants to go home," Ponch admitted.

"What, did he tell you that himself?" Jon asked irritated. He seemed like he was really mad. But really, on the inside he didn't want to take Fido there either. Fido seemed to really make Ponch happy. And Jon loved to see his partner so happy. Jon was even considering getting Ponch a dog since he liked them so much.

"Jon, look at him. How can you send this cute dog to an animal shelter?" Ponch asked. Jon didn't respond this was starting to become too hard for him. He was once again starting to not want to take Fido there.

 _Meanwhile…._

After a long talk, Jon finally convinced Ponch to take Fido to the animal shelter. Well more like Jon was done arguing, and forced Ponch to take Fido back. Ponch was really sad.

"Fido, I want you to remember this. I did not want to take you here. It was all Jon's idea. Don't be mad at him though, it was more Getraer's fault than his," Ponch said. Fido just stared sadly at Ponch he didn't want Ponch to go. The lady that worked there walked up to them.

"Um sir, if the dog isn't gone by the end of the week you can have it," she said.

"Are you serious?" Ponch asked excitedly.

"Um, Ponch, what would Getraer say?" Jon asked.

"Who cares what Getraer would say. I'll be back at the end of the week Fido. Maybe you'll be coming home with me," Ponch said happily.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 3

_Authors note: In this story, I will also be doing Fido's point of view of things. When I do that, I will put it in bold letters, and I'll still let you know what that means if you forget. But when the bold letters end then it is back to normal._

By the end of the week Ponch couldn't stand waiting any longer. He got up out of bed, and got ready to go to the animal shelter to see Fido.

 _Meanwhile….._

 **Fido's point of view**

 **I can't wait to be out of here. Ponch said he'd be here today if no one took me home. I can't believe that he was forced to take me to this evil place. You don't even get to snuggle up to a human, and lick them to death. How could anyone love this place? I think I'll like going home with Ponch. He seems like a cool person. Hey, is that him right there? It is him, I can recognize that guy from anywhere. I think I am gonna bark happily to let him know I am here. And maybe I'll wag my tail, and jump up on him too.**

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch walked up to Fido, Fido was barking and wagging his tail. He couldn't wait to go home with Ponch.

"Hi Fido," Ponch said excitedly. The lady that worked at the animal shelter came over, and let Fido out of his kennel.

"Your going home today boy," she said. Fido looked at her with an expression that said, "No duh." Then Fido turned his attention back to Ponch. He jumped up on him a little. Ponch smiled.

"Hi Fido," He picked Fido up and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe I get to take you home. This is great!" Ponch said.

"If the owner of the dog comes looking for him, you have to be willing to give up the dog," the lady said to Ponch. Ponch completely ignored her, but said ok. Then he left with Fido. Fido and Ponch went home.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Ponch asked. Fido went over and grabbed a small dog toy used for playing "Tug of War."

"Oh, I figured you'd like that," Ponch said.

 **Fido's point of view**

 **No one has ever really played this game with me. They always cheat, hopefully Ponch is better. Hey, he is using his hands. That is cheating, I am using my mouth. He should too.**

 **"** **Hey Fido, you seem to be the type of dog that wouldn't mind this. Do you wanna use your paws, just like I use my hands, and we can both use our hands for one round. Then we'll both use our mouth's the next round," Ponch said. Wow, this guy is cool. I thought that no one would ever suggest that. I grabbed the thing with my paws. It certainly felt strange, I've never used them before for this. I am sure he will win this time. As we both pulled trying to win, my paws began to slip. Oh no, I don't want to lose. I thought. I pulled harder, but it was no use my paws were slipping. I ended up letting go, Ponch fell backwards and hit his head on a pot that had a plant in it. I ran over and started to lick him to make sure he was ok. He was fine. He began to giggle, then laugh really hard, apparently it tickled. I love it when he laughs it makes me feel good. Now it was time to play again. I knew I'd win this time since we both were using our mouths. He seemed less confident that he'd win, but he was having fun. Just as the game started someone came to the door. I got scared that he'd stop. But he didn't, he didn't even hear anyone at the door. Soon the door opened. It was only Jon.**

M _eanwhile.._

"Um Ponch, what are you doing?" Jon asked. Instantly Ponch stopped and looked at Jon.

"Hi, me and Fido are playing," Ponch said.

"Oh, should I come back later?" Jon asked. Ponch turned and looked at Fido. Fido seemed happy still.

"No, I think you're ok," Ponch said. Jon smiled.

"OK, so what are we doing?"

"Tug of War. We are doing it with our mouths," Ponch said. Jon didn't look like he wanted to do that. Ponch smiled at him.

"Hey, ya know if you don't want to play you can watch. Or we could do something else," he said. Jon smiled.

"I think I'll watch you guys," Jon said. He sat on the couch. Ponch and Fido began to play again.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 4

The next day Ponch had to go to work. He didn't want to leave Fido at home. But he knew that he couldn't take Fido to work every day. He looked at Fido.

"I'm sorry Fido, I have to go to work. Do you mind staying home this time? When I get home we can play again," Ponch said. Fido got happy and wagged his tail. He licked Ponch a bunch.

"Ok, I'll be back later," Ponch said. He hugged Fido. He didn't wanna let go. He hated leaving him all alone.

"Maybe I can convince Jon to let us come here for lunch break," he said. Then walked out the door.

 **Fido's Point of view**

 **I don't want Ponch to go. But I understand he has to work. Jon better let them come over for lunch break. I wanna be with my Ponch. I think I'll just lay by the door and wait for him. Better yet, I'll sit over by the window and watch for him. I ran over to the seat by the window. Ponch had a bunch of stuff in it. But nothing that would get ruined if I sat there. Still I wouldn't wanna upset him. He's the nicest human I know. So I moved the stuff to the floor. Yeah, that should be good. I don't want Ponch to get upset with me. A dog is a man's best friend, but a dogs best friend is Ponch. At least that is what I think. I am the luckiest dog in the world to be here with Ponch… Forever. I almost wanna make some food for him. But dogs are not supposed to cook. He'd think it was cute, but what would Jon say? Jon seems to not like me as much as Ponch does. Jon liked me at first, until I started barking in his house. The only reason I did that was so I could annoy him enough that he's take me to see Ponch. I liked Ponch from the start. He almost walked out into the middle of the street full of traffic to get me. Not even worrying about if he got hit by a car. Of course Jon stopped him. Ponch got my attention though. I wanted to run, and see how far he'd go to catch me. It is kind of like a test of love. Well, he certainly loved me. But at first, he said I should go to the animal shelter. That was just so he wouldn't get in trouble with his mean boss. I understand that. Oh, I wish that Ponch didn't have to work today. I wanna go to the park and play. Maybe we can do that later.**

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch arrived at the station, and it was crazy busy.

"What is going on here?" Ponch asked.

"There was a little confusion with the work schedule today," Jon replied. Ponch smiled.

"So all these people showed up for work," Ponch said with a smile.

"Now Getraer won't notice that I was late," Ponch added. Jon laughed.

"Oh, he noticed anyway," Jon teased.

"Are you serious?"

"No, he might have, but I doubt it," Jon replied. Soon a lot of people were leaving.

"Hi Ponch," they said as they walked by. Every single one said hi to Ponch.

"How come you are so popular? No one said hi to me," Jon said.

"I don't know, maybe you are invisible,"Ponch teased. He laughed about it for a while. Jon just rolled his eyes.

"Come on partner, let's get to briefing," Jon said. Ponch followed Jon to briefing. Getraer was there already.

"Good morning Frank, did you sleep late today?"

"No, why?"

"You were a few minutes late for work. I saw you pull up," Getraer said. Ponch was amazed at how Getraer always caught him no matter what he did.

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. I was saying good bye to Fido."

"Fido?"

"Yeah, my dog," Ponch replied.

"Oh, ok," Getraer said. He didn't know Ponch had a dog. Ponch sat down in the back of the room next to Jon. Bear sat on the other side of Jon.

"How's Fido doing, Ponch?" he asked.

"Good, he can't wait for me to come home. I told him that maybe Jon would let us stop by during lunch break," Ponch said.

"Ok, I'll think about it," Jon replied. Ponch smiled. Then Briefing started.

 _Meanwhile….._

Jon and Ponch went out on patrol after briefing.

"Jon, I can't stop thinking about Fido. I think that having a dog might not be a good thing. I mean, I worry all the time about him," Ponch said.

"I think having a dog is fine Ponch. He makes you happy. But I think you should get someone to watch him while you are at work if you're gonna worry so much," Jon replied. Ponch smiled,

"Yeah, but I don't wanna pay someone to do it," Ponch said.

"Ok, well, I am sure there is someone out there that could do it for free, or next to nothing," Jon replied.

"Yeah, maybe," Ponch said. As he thought about that he didn't notice that Jon turned. Ponch looked over to see Jon, but then noticed Jon was on another street. Ponch turned back, and went to where Jon was.

"I wondered if you were coming," Jon teased. Ponch rolled his eyes. Jon smiled.

"Hey Ponch, did you see that?" Jon asked his smile fading.

"See what?"

"That car up ahead. That is my car," Jon said.

"Someone stole your car? How do you know it is yours?"

"The license plate number, and the color," Jon said. He sped up a bit. Ponch was right behind him. Jon was mad.

"Why would someone steal my car?" he asked himself. Jon was so mad about that, that he didn't pay attention to anything else. He heard something behind him. It sounded like tires screeching, and a bad accident. Jon got up to the car, and pulled the guy over. After taking care of that problem, Jon looked back to see what had happened to Ponch. He wasn't with Jon anymore. Jon saw a fire truck, and a big accident back there. He hoped that was where Ponch was. He hoped Ponch was the one that called the fire truck. Jon got on his motorcycle and went to where the scene was. He saw cars upon cars, it was awful. Then he saw Paramedics loading bodies into multiple ambulances.

"What happened here?' Jon asked one of the paramedics.

"It seems to me like someone pulled out in front of someone and caused a bad accident," replied one paramedic.

"Who called you?" Jon asked.

"No one, we saw a fire on our way back to our station, and called the other people to come help with the accident."

"There weren't any cops around?" Jon asked.

"Not that we've seen," Jon was slightly freaked out. He began to search around the place.

"Ponch has got to be here somewhere," Jon said. Soon he found a car that was in a ditch right under that car was a CHP motorcycle. Jon rushed down there.

"Ponch! Ponch are you here!" He yelled. He got no response. He looked everywhere down there. Soon he found Ponch. Right by the car. There was a guy that most likely came from the car right beside him, talking to him trying to get Ponch to respond.

"Come on Officer Poncherello, talk to me, please," the man said. He had read the name tag on Ponch's uniform.

"What happened?" Jon asked. The man seemed startled at first. When he realized Jon was a cop, he felt a bit relieved.

"Oh thank God you are here. There was an accident, I went off the road. But when I did I landed on this CHP motorcycle. It was an accident. I promise I did not land on top of him. But I was close. He was too close to being under my car, so I moved him. Just in case the car fell over. I didn't want him getting hurt. He is unconscious, and looks awful….." the man paused to look and see if Jon was paying attention. Jon was paying close attention to everything the guy had told him.

"Thanks for taking care of him. I'll get someone over here," Jon said. He looked up, and saw a paramedic walking around doing nothing.

"Hey you, get over here! My partner needs your help!" Jon yelled. The man looked at Jon.

"He's your partner?" He asked.

"Yeah, he has been for a while," Jon said.

"Is Officer Poncherello nice?"

"Yeah, Ponch is one of the nicest people I know," Jon said. Soon the paramedic came over.

"What do we got here?"

"He got in an accident. He's unconscious," Jon said. The paramedic came close and began to examine Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…._

As they were taking Ponch to the ambulance on a stretcher, Ponch's eye opened a little. His other eye was completely swollen shut. His left eye, was barely able to open up. He did see Jon a little, and some guy he'd never seen before.

"J-J-J-Jon, t-t-t-take care of… F-F-F..."

"Fido?" Jon asked. Ponch nodded his head slightly. His eye closed again."I will, I promise," Jon said.

He stood there and watched as Ponch was loaded onto the ambulance. He had lost consciousness again. Jon was almost ready to hop in the back of the ambulance to, but then he remembered that Ponch wanted him to take care of Fido. It was almost lunch time. Jon decided he'd go to the hospital, and as soon as Ponch was safely in a room, and recovering, he'd go see Fido. So Jon hopped on the his motorcycle and drove off behind the ambulance. A few other officers had shown up to take care of everything else.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 5

**Fido's point of view**

 **I must have fallen asleep, because I don't remember seeing Jon come in. He is here though. I am confused, where's Ponch? Where is my best friend? I ran over to Jon, and put my paws up on him, and barked. Where is my Ponch? I wished I could ask, but he can't understand me. As if he did understand me though, he knelt down, and began to talk.**

 **"** **Fido, I am so sorry. Ponch isn't coming home tonight," Jon said. I was confused. Does this mean he's dead? Jon please tell me he isn't dead. Jon continued to talk.**

 **"** **He's in the hospital, I think he would like to see you. I am gonna try to sneak you in. If you can be quiet." I'll be quiet Jon, I'd do anything to see my Ponch. I walked over to the door. Let's go man, I can't wait all day. Ponch needs me. I just wanna cuddle to him, and make him feel better. I sat in front of the door. Soon Jon opened it, I rushed to Jon's car, and waited for him to let me in. when he opened the door I hopped up onto the seat. Then he got in. As we were on our way to see my Ponch, Jon started to give me rules of what I can and can't do when we get there. He said that he had to carry me in, exactly the way he did when he tried to sneak me into his apartment that one time. I listened to him, and wished I could take notes, he had a lot to say. I couldn't remember all of that. Hopefully I do ok though. We arrived at the hospital, and Jon carried me in. Soon we entered a room. It was a nice room, and then I saw my Ponch. He was laying on a hospital bed, he looked awful. Not like my Ponch. He had scratches and bruises all over him, his eyes were different. I think they were swollen shut as humans would say. I knew he had broken bones, Jon had told me that already. He never told me how terrible my Ponch looked. I felt bad for him. I cuddled up close to his face, and licked him. Hopefully I am not hurting him. I know he loves to cuddle with me. So I sure hope I'm doing the right thing. I put my head up next to his face, then rested it there by him. I was comfortable, and no one could take me away from my Ponch, or I'd bite them. Well, probably not, because I hate to bite people. Humans taste weird. My Ponch seems to be asleep or something. I think I might sleep too. I am a little tired, and then when he wakes up, he'll wake me up too. Just like he always does. Jon seems sad, I wish I could cheer him up. But I don't wanna leave my Ponch. I'll just stay here, maybe just the site of me with my Ponch will cheer up good ol' Jon Baker. Or, Uncle Jon as he calls himself when he talks to me. I don't understand why he'd be my uncle, he's not a dog, and he isn't related to my Ponch. But I guess my Ponch calls himself my daddy, of which I find amusing. My daddy doesn't look a thing like my Ponch. But I am happy to be loved so much that he'd treat me as if I were his own son. I looked over at Jon again, he was getting up. Jon, where are you going? I wondered. Jon came over, and pet me a bit.**

 **"** **Fido, I am not sure if Ponch will be waking up anytime soon. So don't wait to long," Jon said. I was starting to get really sad. I DO NOT want to lose my Ponch.**

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 6

Fido laid on the bed with Ponch still, Jon fell asleep in the chair beside Ponch's bed. Getraer walked into the room.

"Um Baker…" Jon instantly woke up.

"Yeah Sarge?"

"Is that Poncherello's new dog? Because I remember telling you to take that dog to the animal shelter."

"We did, no one came and got it in the amount of time that they had to get it. The lady there said Ponch could have it," Jon replied.

"Oh, I see. Are you allowed to have dogs in here?"

"There are no signs that say otherwise," Jon replied.

"Ok, that is enough questions about the dog. How is Frank anyway?" Getraer asked.

"Too soon to tell. The doctors don't know much yet. He seems ok for now," Jon replied.

"I sure hope that he recovers soon, I wouldn't want to lose him. Especially since he's still so young," Getraer said. Jon agreed with Getraer. Soon doctors walked in,

"I'm sorry, but there are no dogs allowed," one of the doctors said.

"There are no signs that say that. I think it is fine. Fido is Ponch's best friend, if he sees Fido here, he'll be able to calm down easily when he wakes up," Jon said. He knew that he was Ponch's best friend, but if he said that Fido was it would change things a bit. Fido was one of Ponch's best friends. The doctors looked at each other.

"What do you think, should we let him stay?"

"If we don't he might bite one of us as we try to take him from Ponch," replied the other doctor.

"Ok, he can stay. As long as he is good."

"Trust me, Fido will be extra good if it means he can stay with his Ponch," Jon said. Fido heard that, and got excited. He got to stay with Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…._

The next few days were weird for Fido. Ponch was awake from time to time, but he had a pain medication that made him really sleepy. Fido stayed with Ponch all day every day, just to make sure he stayed safe. Ponch was home now, and Jon came over a lot to check on him, and make him food. Ponch really wasn't like himself right now. Fido understood that was because he was injured, but he still wished Ponch could play with him a little. Ponch laid on the couch with Fido, and watched H.R. Pufnstuf. Fido loved watching that with Ponch. But today it seemed different, Ponch kept falling asleep during it. Fido would lick Ponch a bunch and see if he'd wake up. Sometimes he would, but sometimes he wouldn't. Fido was worried about Ponch.

 **Fido's Point of view.**

 **Ever since I came home I've been worried about my Ponch. He seems so tired, sometimes he it's almost as if he is life less. It freaks me out. I love my Ponch and don't want to lose him. At least he can open his eyes again slightly. He has so many scratches on his face that sometimes his eyes hurt too much to open. It seems so weird, and so different. Ponch shouldn't have to be like this. It isn't fair, whoever did this to him better be injured too. Because if they are fine, and my Ponch has to suffer like this it isn't fair. I miss my Ponch a lot. It seems like he isn't there over half the time. It's not normal for my Ponch to be laying here for so long without talking or trying to do anything. At least he isn't in the hospital anymore, that was terrible. Everyone was so mean to me. They always tried to look for an excuse to get me out of there. It was really mean. My Ponch wouldn't let me leave though. He was awake enough one time to fight for me to stay. I'm thankful that Uncle Jon brought me there. I've gotten used to calling him Uncle Jon now. It's weird, I never thought I'd end up getting used to that. I love Jon and Ponch. They are the best people in the world. I never wanna go back to my old home, it wasn't nearly as cool as staying with Ponch. We have basically been watching kid's shows the past few days. It's been nice, I've seen many good shows, like "Little Bill" "Oswald the Octopus" "H.R. Pufnstuf." "Clifford the Big red Dog." And many more, Ponch has slept through most of them. But if he was awake he would've enjoyed them. That is one thing I like about my Ponch. He's an adult, but he is a kid at heart. Oh, I think he's waking up. He moved a little, and his eyes slightly opened.**

 **"** **Fido, what are you doing? You seem excited." Ponch said to me. I licked him. I'm just happy he's awake. He seems happier today than he was yesterday. Yesterday he was tired, and totally not himself. I sure hope this is a sign that he'll be better soon.**

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 7

The next few days seemed to go by really slowly. They all seemed like it was just one big long day. But on Sunday morning, Fido woke up, only to find out that Ponch wasn't laying there on the couch any more. Fido was confused, he hopped up off the couch, and looked over the room thoroughly for Ponch. It was a small place to live, so it was hard to hide in there. Then Fido finally found Ponch. He was outside talking to one of the neighbors. Fido got excited, if Ponch was out there talking to someone, and standing up. That meant that Ponch feeling better. Fido tried to go out the door, but it was locked or something. He barked a little. Ponch turned, and went to the door. He opened it.

"Hi Fido, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up. I think I wore ya out," Ponch teased. Fido got excited, and hugged Ponch, and began licking him. Fido loved hugs, so he learned how to hug. Ponch smiled really big,

"I love you Fido," he said. Fido licked him a bunch. Ponch was happy. This was the first time in weeks that he had felt like himself.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Ponch asked Fido. Fido began to jump up and down for joy. He really wanted to go for a walk. Ponch smiled, he went into the motor home, and grabbed Fido's leash.

"Let's go boy," he said as he finished putting the leash on him. Fido happily dragged Ponch along on the walk.

 **Fido's Point of View**

 **I'm so happy my Ponch is ok. It is so nice to be going for a walk with him again. I have a feeling from here on out every day is gonna be Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows for me and My Ponch. No matter what life throws at us, we will never be split apart for too long, and we will always be friends. I am so glad to have a friend, and owner like My Ponch.**

THE

END

 _Authors note: I think this was a pretty cute story, hopefully you all feel the same way. In fact, I liked it so much, I might do another story about Ponch and Fido. If I do, I hope you all read that one too._


End file.
